


How Do You Solve a Problem Like Wall Maria?

by AvatarMN



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, Chases, Danger, Drabble, Epic Friendship, Escape, Friendship, Gen, Rescue, Strategy & Tactics, Titans, Trust, Vertical Maneuvering Gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are trapped on the outside of Wall Maria.  Titans are closing in fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Solve a Problem Like Wall Maria?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FishEyenoMiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/gifts).



> Written to [Fish Eye no Miko's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko) prompt on Tumblr.

"They'll catch us before we make it to the gate!" Armin cried.

" _Stop!_ Stop running!" Eren demanded, skidding to a halt. Armin and Mikasa stumbled beside him. 

"The wall is much too high," Mikasa commented mildly, watching Eren un-spool the lines of his maneuvering gear.

"Take these," he shoved one grappling hook each in his friends' hands. Then he raised his thumb to his mouth. "No matter what, _don't let go_."

"Eren..!" Armin began.

 _"Shut up! Do as I say!"_ Eren screeched. Three Titans were closing fast. Eren hesitated, swore, and then snatched fistfuls his his friends' shirts. He put his tongue between his teeth and bit down.

Eren's Titan form erupted around him in a cloud of steam, and with a thunderous roar he hurled Armin and Mikasa straight up into the air. They sailed toward the top of Wall Maria.

As soon as he released them, Eren's Titan clawed at the back of his own neck, around the spot where two metal lines sprouted from the skin. Screaming, it gouged the flesh, and the Titan's form began to collapse like a puppet with its strings cut, just as it was set upon by gnashing Titans.

Mikasa and Armin held tight to Eren's lines, wrapping them around their wrists as they fired their own grapplers. The slack went out of Eren's lines and the weight of a chunk of Titan flesh yanked at their arms, threatening to wrench their shoulders out of socket. They reeled themselves in, scrabbling over the wall's top, and then pulled in Eren's line hand over hand.

Eren's body was drawn over the lip of the wall, clumps of evaporating Titan clinging to him.

When he was turned onto his back, Eren opened his eyes and regarded his friends with a weak but toothy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate kudos and comments.


End file.
